Last Chance
by koolkatkt123
Summary: It's James's last year at Hogwarts and his last chance to try and get Lily to out with him, will he succeed or fail? This is my version of how it came to be!
1. Head Boy and Head Girl

Hope You Enjoy: )

**Hope You Enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling**

"MOONY!" hollered a seventeen year old boy, who then proceeded to jump on his friends back, but the two immediately fell to the floor of the train station, causing those who weren't already looking to look now.

"SIRIUS BLACK! You idiot what made you think I would be able to hold your fat arse? ... Hey James!" Said Mooney, as he pushed Padfoot off of him then brushed the dirt form his clothes, to the boy that was calmly approaching them.

"I think my arse is lovely and so do many other people!" Sirius replied.

"If you say so Padfoot" said James then turning to Remus, "Hey Moony, I'm surprised you weren't crushed from the weight with the all cookies and cake he's been eating when he comes to tea."

"You know I'm right here."

"Congratulations on Head Boy Prongs, I never got to congratulate you the full moon came right after you sent the letter."

"Thanks Moony don't worry about it, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing yet, I mean I always thought you would be Head Boy, I don't understand why Dumbledore chose me, and mom thought it was a joke, she even punished me for it until Dumbledore wrote her telling that I really was Head Boy then, she about had a heart attack!"

"You shoulda been there Remus, I don't think that I've ever heard Alexandra yell that loud before and that includes the time me and James, decided to redecorate the house." Snickered Sirius

"I don't blame your mum, no offence James but you haven't ever been the ideal student, but Dumbledore must know what he's doing."

"I guess your right now does anyone know where Wormtail…" but James never finished his question.

"Hey guys!" gasped a flushed Peter Pettigrew also know as Wormtail "I just…got here…mum wasn't going…"

"Gosh, Wormtail take a breath, I don't want to have to carry you onto the train, when you end up passing out from lack of air." Said Sirius causing Peter to turn pinker.

"Oh…well… um… anyway mum almost didn't let me come back this year…" stuttered Peter

"What?!" asked Remus

"With You-Know-Who growing stronger she figures I'll be safer at home."

"That's ridiculous there's no place safer than Hogwarts!" replied an outrageous James.

"Try and tell my mum that, I had to pretty much fight her to let me go this morning"

"Well all that matters now is that you're here, but we better get a compartment now or there'll all be gone." Suggested Remus.

* * *

These four boys, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter made up the group Hogwarts came to know as the Marauders. The Marauders saw fit to it that it was their job to reek havoc, make humor, be adventurous, and live life to its fullest. They had been friends since first year when they met on that first train ride to Hogwarts but over the years their friendship grew stronger as they found out secrets about one another, the most serious was Remus's, they had discovered he was a werewolf but instead of rejecting him like most of wizarding society they became illegal animagi. Which was were their code names came from, Remus the werewolf was Mooney, Peter was Wormtail and transformed into a rat, Sirius was Padfoot and became a dog and James was a stag called Prongs. Hogwarts students found it strange when the boys called each other these funny names but figured it to be another joke of theirs. The Marauders were loved by the majority of Hogwarts the few who disliked them consisted mostly of Slytherins, but it was impossible not to like them for they were outgoing, funny, friendly, fearless and handsome! Remus Lupin was the mysterious one, with sandy blonde hair, gray eyes and stood 5 feet 11 inches high, he was the most sensible one of the group and probably the most responsible. Sirius Black was the flirt and had black hair that fell elegantly just past his chin along with smiling ice blue eyes and stood about 6'3 with a strong build he was the least responsible of the group and always got in the most trouble. The prank planner and charmer of the group was James Potter, who had messy jet black hair and warm hazel eyes was about 6'1 and a strong build as well; he got in about as much trouble as Sirius but was currently in second place for most detentions ever received in Hogwarts history (Sirius was first). Last but not least was Peter Pettigrew he was the oddball of the group he had watery blue eyes, beach blond hair and was 5'7 and chunky, people never understood how he was a part of the Marauders, but none the less they accepted him.

"WOW, did you just see Melissa McGrady? I must say summer was good to her!" smiled Sirius as they sat down in their compartment.

"No, I wasn't looking, but do you mean that fifth year Ravenclaw, with the unibrow and acne that followed you all around last year?" grimaced James.

"Yeah but, now she's hot, I guess she finally learned how to use soap and tweezers!"

Remus rolled his eyes, at his shallow friends "Come on lets go James!"

"Where are you taking him?" asked Sirius lifting his eye brow.

"Yeah, where are you taking me?" questioned James

Remus stared at them then answered them like it was the most oblivious thing ."To the meeting, but we have to go now or were gonna be late."

"A meeting for what?" asked James

"AA's, sex addicts, sexual frustration, homosexuals…." Rambled Sirius

"It's for Prefects and the Heads."

"…. Anger management, Pyro's..." continued Sirius

"Come on lets go!" said Remus leaving Peter to deal with Sirius's continuation of meetings James and Remus could be going to.

"So where is this meeting?"

"In the first carriage but you have to meet with the Head Girl first and go over what your going to talk about in the meeting."

"What? This is my meeting?"

"Yes"

"But…"James said staring at him with his mouth open.

"Usually all Heads say is the responsibly the Prefects have, then give the new passwords for everything, arrange the next meeting and tell you to patrol the halls" by now they reached the prefect carriage and were at the door of the Heads James was staring at still staring at Remus opened mouthed when Remus opened the door and pushed him in saying "Good luck!"

"Potter?"

James knew that voice; it belonged to her, Lily Evans the beautiful red head, he turned his head to look at her and then gave her one of his famous James Potter grins.

"Evans"

Narrowing her eyes "What do you think your doing in here? This is the head carriage?"

"I know" grinned James pointing to the Head boy badge on his robes.

"Potter, give it back to the Head boy now and maybe I won't give you detention."

"I can't"

"Potter, I'm not going to play games!" hissed Lily.

"Come on Evans, I'm really Head Boy, let's get this meeting over then, we can have one of our own." Said a still grinning James

"Potter there's no way Dumbledore made you Head Boy!"

"MOONY!" yelled James as he opened the Head compartment to call for Remus.

"See Potter I knew you weren't Head Boy!" smirked Lily

"What?"

"Tell Lily I'm Head Boy!"

"Hello Lily! Congratulations on Head Girl!"

"Thanks Remus, same to you!"

"Lily I'm not Head Boy, James is"

"What?! That's impossible, He wasn't even a Prefect, and he's always in trouble! And I can't work with him he's a conceited, big headed prat!"

"Alright I'll leave you two alone…" said Remus backing out of the compartment

"Evans…." James almost whispered while she just sat there with her head in her hands this was defiantly not the reaction he expected maybe a little yelling but not silence.

Slowly Lily looked up with a tired face "Why do always have to ruin everything Potter? I was really looking forward to being Head Girl but now…"

James didn't know what to say, what did she mean? He always had to ruin stuff for her? So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry."

With a glare Lily snapped "Potter you didn't mean that I don't want any fake apologizes lets just get this meeting over with!"

"Lily…"

"Enough Potter, well anyway we need to hand out these sheets with the passwords to the Prefects and explain to them their duties, I'll cover that since I was a Prefect while you hand out those" she pointed to the passwords "and then well have the first meeting next Wednesday to give everybody time to settle in and from their we'll decide on a regular meeting time and schedule who will do rounds and on what days." Finished Lily briskly.

"…ok…"

"Then let's get this over with."

* * *

The last of the Prefects were filing out of the compartment and Lily was gathering her things, James was astonished of her ability to take control and make everyone listen, he wasn't sure why he never noticed it before, maybe they all were goody-goods or just not sure if they could test her just yet, but she still did do a good job today.

"Bye, Evans."

"Bye" responded Lily as she left the compartment, not even bother to look at him.

* * *

While walking back to her compartment she couldn't believe her luck Potter was Head Boy, what on earth was Dumbledore thinking? Not only was he not responsible and always in trouble but, it was common knowledge even to the Professors, that Potter and herself did not get along well. In fact Potter was pretty much the only one she didn't get along and that included the Slytherins!

Opening her compartment door to see her three friends chatting away she interrupted them by savagely saying "You won't believe who Head Boy is."

"Well give us a hint good or bad?" chuckled Marlene McKinnon a very pretty half-blood seventh year Gryffindor who was Lily's best friend. She only stood 5 feet 5 inches and had a petite frame with shimmery straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing. Marlene was a laid back, and outgoing girl who always had a new boyfriend, her friends would end up joking with her about her new choice of the week.

"Hmmm……the Slytherin Prefect Mulciber" asked Docras Meadowes another fellow seventh year Gryffindor friend of Lily's who was the tallest of the group standing 5'10 with a tough build she had dark brown hair and eyes and while Docras wasn't ugly many people looked past her, due to her outspoken and boyish personality . Docras was a pureblood, and she absolutely loved Quidditch, in fact she was beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"No way worse than a Slytherin… oh and he wasn't even a Prefect!"

"Is it Snape Lils, because I thought you two used to be friends?" asked Alice Prewett another Pure-blood Gryffindor friend of Lily's. She was a plain girl standing 5'9 with a willowy frame she had light blond hair and big brown eyes but always had a round face full of laughter allowing her to look pretty. She was very smart and had a motherly air to her, she was always the peacemaker after the girls had there quarrels.

"No, it's not a Slytherin, it's…."

"Potter! Right it has to be, you despise him almost as much as the Slytherins!" shouted Marlene as if she was on a game show.

"Yes, you know that prat always has to go and ruin everything!"

"Lily he's not that bad." Said Docras

"You're only saying that because he's your Bloody Quidditch captain! The stupid prat will take advantage of this whole thing and dock points, dish out detentions, and use the Heads room as place to plans pranks, have parties, and what else he needs it for! He's a bloody prick!" Finished a flushed and angry Lily Evans.

"Lils, clam down!" Alice said soothingly as she rubbed her back.

"Ugh, I can't because I know how it will be! I bloody hate the boy more than I hate the Slytherins!"

"Lily Evans stop saying that!" glared Docras

"It's true, if only he treated you the way he treats me!"

"What asking you out? What's so bad about that?" retorted Docras

"I agree with Docras, Lily you shouldn't say that and all he ever does is ask you out." said Marlene

"What is with you guys?! You're MY friends! You…"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Alice cutting Lily off "look at you guys come on were fighting over who we hate more! How stupid is that? Anyway Lils how was your summer you never told me how your sister's wedding was?"

"It was…um…nice." Replied an ashamed Lily

"That doesn't sound very reassuring!" snickered Docras.

"It was very nice wedding, until Petunia got really upset, the DJ put on that song 'Do you believe in magic' at first she got upset at the DJ but then she turned to me saying I told the DJ to put that song on and only told him to play it to ruin her day, in the end mum had to come stop her she was starting to make a big scene of the whole ordeal."

"Did you tell him to play the song?" asked Docras "cause it would've served her right, she's always so mean to you, I saw how she treated you last year at the train station."

"NO! Why would I want to do that to her? And she's not that mean Docras! She's just…she's just a little cranky sometimes."

"If you say so Lily."

Lily Evans was the perfect girl in many people's eyes, she was smart always making outstandings and being praised by teachers, she had a great group of friends who were always laughing and having a good time, she was pretty with her silky dark red hair that sat on her shoulders and her almond shaped bright green eyes that always sparkled and 5'7 with her slender but curvy body, her kindness that really came from her heart and was even given to the people who shouldn't deserve and now her new position of head girl only added to her perfect image.

* * *

"The Train will arrive at Hogwarts in approximately twenty minutes please gather your belongings and be prepared to exit." Echoed a bodiless voice throughout the train.

"Can you believe that, that's the last we'll hear that voice tell us that?" frowned Marlene

"Let's not think about that, let's think about how great this year is going to be! I mean come on were going to be seventh years! And with Lily as Head Girl"

But Docras never finished because Lily interrupted her "Docras, were not going to abuse my position!"

"Loosen up Lils all I'm saying is you have your own common room, dorm and bathroom"

"That I have to share with Potter!"

"And think about all the stuff we can do now! Sleepovers without having Abigal, Tiffany and Susanna bugging us and PARTIES!... and quiet study time we can't get in Gryffindor common room!"

"I agree with the sleepovers and study time but the parties no that's the kind of thing Potter would do"

Just then the compartment door opened revealing The Marauders "Evans, talking about how much you love me, again?"

"You wish Potter, now get OUT!"

James shook his head "Evans, Evans, Evans, it that anyway to treat your future boyfriend, by the way will you go out with me?"

"NO! For the millionth time, JUST LEAVE!"

"Evans you shouldn't raise you voice it isn't very Head Girl like."

"I wouldn't have to raise my voice if you just left me alone!"

"Well if you just went out with me… "

"So my favorite girls, how's it going?" smiled Sirius as he squeezed in between Marlene and Alice leaving Remus and Peter in the doorway and ignoring Lily and James.

"Well it would be great but with those two…I guess it just ruins the atmosphere!" smiled Marlene

"Here I fix it, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Docras

Both Lily and James stopped and turned to look at Docras "Don't give me those looks you two are acting like first years! Now shut up James sit over there and don't talk to Lily" pointing to the seat across from her "and Lily ignore him, Remus, sit there" patting the spot in between Lily and her "and Peter sit there, and don't forget to shut the door too." pointing to the spot next to Alice and the window.

"Yes, Master Docras is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Potter, I told you to shut up!"

"Gosh, Docras lighten up I was only joking!"

"Yeah well you and Lily's auguring is getting a little old."

"I know that's why I been trying to get her to go out with me."

"Potter, we wouldn't have to argue if" started Lily

"Why do sea gulls fly over the sea?" asked Sirius causing everyone to look at him "…because if they flew a over bays they would be bagels!"

"That was a good one!" laughed Alice along with Peter, Marlene and Docras.

"I know, I thought of it all by myself."

"No you didn't you! I told it to you last year before we left for summer." Said Remus

"I meant I thought of saying it all by myself now!"

"Sirius you are such a lair!"

"I'm not a lair, if anything I'm very serious!"

"Padfoot you can't use that again you've already use it about a million times already" explained James.

"But it is a good one James." Marlene said while giggling.

"Not when you've heard it as many times as us!" explained Remus. "But we must get going, come on guys we need to get gather our things before we get to Hogsmeade."

"Such the party pooper Remus, Bye girls, Bye Lily!" said James with a smile and wave.

"Bye Ladies!" said Sirius as he followed Remus and James; Peter following Sirius leaving without saying a word.

* * *

"It must really stink to be a first year this year I really feel sorry for them having to cross the lake in this weather" said Lily while drying off her robes with a wave of her wand, then turning to her friends to do the same.

"Now not only are they going to be scared but there'll be cold too!" frowned Alice.

"It won't kill them!" said Docras

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart." Grinned Marlene as they found seats, and sat down.

"Ladies! You left us! It really hurt me, and I thought you loved me!" cried Sirius as he grabbed his heart and sat next to the girls.

"Nope! Didn't you know Peter is the love of my life!" exclaimed Docras scooting over to be closer to Peter causing him to blush. "Besides you and James have enough love from your fan clubs!"

"But I need you Docras!" joked Sirius "without you I'll simply die of a broken heart!"

"Then I guess I should've broken it long ago!"

"Ouch, that one hurt! Whatca got to say to that Padfoot?" laughed James along with everyone else.

Just then the Great Hall's doors opened and about fifty soaking wet eleven year olds came in trembling from both the cold and fear.

* * *

"Can you believe that was our last welcome back feast!" cried Marlene

"No it seems like just yesterday we were firsties!" said Docras

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to get to my new dorm!" Said a excited Lily "I really gonna miss you guys though! Do you want to come see with me?"

"I'm gonna pass Lils, I'm about to past out. I promise I'll come and see tomorrow, alright?" said Marlene

"I agree with Marlene, but I'll promise I come see you Tomorrow too!" smiled Alice

"Same here." Finished Docras

"Alright" frowned Lily

"We mean it Lily, you might not be able to get us to leave when we do come and see you, so enjoy while you can!" laughed Docras putting a smile back on Lily's face.

"Well see you guys in the Morning then!

Then with a chorus of goodbyes Lily proceeded to the head dorms. They were on the Seventh floor facing the lakes concealed by a picture of a golden sphinx.

"Password?" she purred

"Euphoria"

"Correct, and Congratulations." She grinned and opened up to reveal a beautiful spacious room.

It had a large lavishly decorated fire place on one side with two couches and four armchairs in front of it made of a rich, dark wood that made it look very elegant and comfortable. On the other side of the room were French doors the opened to a balcony looking out to the lake and on each side of the French doors were two beautiful desks with the same wood as the couches and armchairs. Not far from the desks were two doors each had a plaque one said Head Boy and the other Head Girl. Walking into her room her mouth dropped, it was gorgeous she had a huge king size bed, a dresser, nightstand, full length mirror, and closet all to herself, and another huge window looking out to the lake. Her bathroom was just as lavish she found a walk in shower with fogged glass for the doors, a vanity table, toilet, and a large sink. Still amazed at her new dorm she walked back into her common room to find James coming out of his new room.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!"

"I know, no wonder why you always wanted to become Head Girl!"

"No, Potter that's not the reason why I've always wanted to become Head Girl!"

"Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to insult you!" Holding up his hands.

Feeling a little embarrassed she turned and walked back to her room "Good night Potter"

"Good Night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" said James in a sing song voice causing Lily to smirk, being going into her room.

**Please read and review!**


	2. First Day Back

**I apologize that it took so long to update I've just been so busy lately I'll try to be more timely on the updates but it depends on school, soccer, and the surf. Oh, and I would like to thank ohome and Echzr0 for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"LILY EVANS!" hollered Docras storming in the Great Hall with Alice and Marlene following in her wake "There's gonna be no if's, and's or but's about it, but you are moving back into the dorm today!"

"Calm down Docras! What's wrong?" Said Lily as she put down her strawberry toast to focus on a disheveled looking Docras.

"There was no one to wake me up! And Tiffany, Abigail and Susanna hogged bathroom! I didn't have any time this morning to get ready!"

"Why couldn't Marlene or Alice wake you?" asked Lily looking confused at the two who just sat down as she said this.

"Because you're the only one who can wake me up, Alice is too nice about it and Marlene was to busy getting herself ready!"

"It's gonna be a smelly year for you, then!" picking her strawberry toast back up to finish it.

"Not with me around I smell like heaven!" grinned Sirius as he and the Marauders sat down with the girls.

"Hi Boys!" said Marlene flashing one of her flirtatious smiles that always came natural to her "How was your first night back?"

"Great, and Alice you'll be glad to know you were in someone's dreams last night!" snickered Sirius causing her to blush.

"Sirius behave yourself or you're not going to like what I have to say about you" glared Remus.

"Who?" asked an alert James.

"Fank" replied Sirius glancing at Remus with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Say it don't spray it Padfoot."

"I would hate to have to share a dorm with you Black." frowned Lily.

"Why hafing dreems bout Ames?"

"No, that would be a nightmare." shuddered Lily

"Frank Longbottom?" asked Marlene ignoring Lily.

"Yesh, e ept on aying er ame ver n ver ."

"Sirius I'm gonna warn you one more time!" said Remus threateningly.

"Moony you don't have anything on me!"

"How about the time you woke up and burst into tears because you had a nightmare about cats, and woke up the whole dorm and James and I had to stay up with you for the rest of the night."

"REMUS!" Glared Sirius getting up and walking to the Ravenclaw table to sit by Melissa McGrady.

"I almost forgot about that" laughed James along with the group.

"Yeah, well he should have stopped when I told him to, and Alice don't worry it wasn't a bad dream it sounded like you two were on a date or something." Smiled Remus.

"People today are so cranky!" frowned Sirius sitting back at the Gryffindor table again.

"Back already Padfoot? That was fast."

"Yeah, well I went over to talk to Melissa McGrady and she said to go away so I told her why the hard feelings she then told me I was a big conceited prat who was materialistic and asinine, then I said I would like to meet her in the Astronomy tower tonight and she slapped me! I mean, can you believe her?" finished Sirius with frustration and disbelief on his face.

"Well…um…Padfoot…" smirked Remus along with the rest of the table. "That…uh…was really…"

"It was stupid and rude!" laughed Lily "And she's right!"

"What?! Who could turn his face down?" yelped Sirius "No one ever has!"

"Get used to it Padfoot it happens! By the way Lily will you go out with me?"

"…."

"Lily?" waving his hand in her face "Anybody home? Will you go out with me?"

"…"

"La-La-Lily!"

"I think she ignoring you James." Snorted Remus

"Oh…or I get no response sometimes, too Padfoot!"

"Mr. Black" Sirius turned to see Professor McGonagall handing him his schedule.

"Thanks, Minnie!"

"Black! You call me that again and I will give you a week's detention!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ms. Evans… Mr. Lupin… Ms. McKinnon… Ms. Meadowes… Mr. Pettigrew… Mr. Potter and… Ms. Prewett"

"Urgh…We have double potions with the Slytherins first thing every Monday and Friday morning!" groaned James

"Well at least we have DADA with the Ravenclaws this year, I didn't think I could handle that class with the Slytherins for another year!" said Sirius

"They should just ban the Slytherins from being able to take DADA it would solve a lot of problems!" replied James.

"Well maybe if everybody treated the Slytherins with a little politeness they wouldn't be so hostile." Snapped Lily

"Why do you stand up for them? Their horrible and being polite isn't going to change anything there still going to hate anyone that isn't a pureblood." Said James

Grabbing her things Lily got up "Well, at least I'm trying to make amends." And with that she stomped off.

Marlene shook her head "James, arguing with her about the Slytherins isn't going to help you win her over; you know how she feel about that."

"I just don't understand, how can she be so kind to people who hurt and disrespect her, but with me it's just anger and I've never done anything to hurt or disrespect her."

"James, think about what you just said?" Questioned Alice

"What do you mean?"

"She means you may not intentionally hurt her but you do." Stated Remus

"Are you sure your not gay or something, Remus because I really don't understand how you know stuff about us girls that even I didn't know!" replied a baffled Docras.

"Docras that's just because you don't have feelings, I mean I think I may have more feelings than you and that's saying something!" Laughed Sirius

"So what am –" started James

"SIRIUS BLACK take that back or I'll…"

"What or you'll what Docras?" said Sirius trying to egg her on.

"I'll – "

"GUYS STOP! This is important!" shouted James over Docras and Sirius.

"Anything to do with Lily is important whether it's the type of toilet paper she uses or –"

"Sirius!"

"Okay, okay! All you had to say was stop!"

"You are so… Urgh! Never mind!" turning from Sirius to Alice James asked "What do you mean? I don't intentionally hurt her?"

"James do you really think she likes to be publicly asked out everyday? Or how about the comments you sometimes say to her? Or how you act like her dad and scare away her boyfriends?" said Alice with a motherly tone.

"Oh… I didn't know all that bothered her."

"What?! How thick are you?" laughed Marlene

"How am I supposed to know that bothered her?"

"Maybe by the way she responds to you."

"Alright James I know this is your favorite subject but we really have to go to potions or were going to be late, are you ladies coming?" said Remus

"Just me and Docras, bye Marlene!" said Alice waving goodbye to Peter and Marlene as the rest got up to go to potions.

* * *

"Good Morning!" boomed Professor Slughorn " It's great to see you all back, I can't believe that this is the last year I'll be teaching you, so this means I must make the most of it, lets begin with one of the most handy potions you may ever use it's called sanatus potion can anybody tell me what it's used for?… Yes Severus?"

"It is used to reduce not cure cold effects you may have which includes aches and pain, congestion, runny noses, watery eyes, and coughs."

"Correct ten points to Slytherin! Now turn to page ten in your books there you will find the sanatus potion there, please pair up and begin I will collect a vial of your potion at the end of class."

"Remus is my partner! I called him first!" shouted James

"No fair! You got him last time! Remus you're my partner, right?

"No I called it first!"

"To bad because I'm not working with either of you."

"What?" said Sirius and James in usion.

"Lily asked me to be her partner and she beats the two of you any day at potions, good luck."

"Come on Padfoot! Lets get started go and get the ingredients." Said James while reading the list of ingredients.

"No, you go and get them."

"Padfoot!"

"Pr-ooongs!" sang Sirius

"Urgh…just get it Sirius!"

"Alright, Alright don't get so huffy."

* * *

"Please bring up your potions you only have fifteen minutes left and you still need to clean up, Oh…and your homework for tonight will be to write me a two foot long essay on the sanatus potion I would like you to include the composition of the potion, along with the cures, side affects, and any other information you can find."

"Nice job." Sneered Snape carrying his own potion to place on Slughorn's desk when he walked by James and Sirius's potion which was a lime green when it should have been a dark purple.

"The only reason why ours didn't come out right is because it required an ingredient we don't have, know what it was Snivellus? ...Grease." Laughed James causing the class to turn and stare.

Sensing the conflict that was about to happen Professor Slughorn waddled over to the three boys "Anything wrong boys?"

"No, sir." Replied the three boys

"Alright then Severus place your flask on my desk and James please bottle up some of your potion."

What happened next was not a smart choice made by Severus Snape for as he was walking back to his desk and James walking to Professor Slughorn's desk, Snape stuck out his foot causing James to lose his balance sending his potion flying and himself flying and both landing with a resounding CRASH!

"ENGORGIO!" Yelled Sirius aiming for Snape's nose

"FURNUNCULUS!" Yelled James while still lying on the floor in the broken glass and spilled potion.

Both spells hit Severus Snape at the same time and with so much force that it sent him flying into the desk behind him, and the two spells caused boils to break out all over his body and his nose to grow to abnormal sizes.

"BOYS!" hollered Professor Slughorn

"DING…DING…DING" rang the bell.

"Class dismissed expect for you three." He said pointing at Severus, Sirius and James.

* * *

"Can you believe that? Snape starts it and yet his punishment was one detention compared to our week's detention!" said Sirius.

"Yeah and not to mention we missed lunch and look at my hands!" added James holding up his two bandaged hands from were the glass cut him.

"Why couldn't Madame Pomfrey spell them better?" asked Peter

"Because our potion got into my cuts and since the potion was a disaster she didn't want to risk infection."

"Severs you right! Always causing problems!" said Lily as she, Marlene, Docras and Alice were passing the boys in the halls; both groups were heading down to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Gesh… Lily you don't even know the whole story!"

"I know more than you think!"

"Like what, Evans?"

"You antagonized Severus, just ignore him, I do, Marlene does, Alice does, Docras does, THE WHOLE SCHOOL DOES!"

"Now I didn't start it today HE did!"

"Listen to yourself you sound like a five year old!"

"I DON'T CARE what I sound like and why did you have to bring this up?"

"Because I heard you bragging about it and someone needs to inform the HEAD BOY this is not the way he is suppose to ACT!"

"Bloody Hell!" finished James shaking his head "She's looking to start a fight lately!"

"I think she's still upset that your Head Boy, which reminds me she is right James you need to start acting like him." Said Remus as the four took a desk in the back of the greenhouse.

"But that'll be no fun!" whined James.

"Well, I'm just telling you, because if you keep messing around you might lose the badge!" finished Remus as Professor Sprout began the lesson.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer, I just couldn't think of anything else to write, and if I did then it would have just dragged this chapter on even more and bored you guys! Alright I'll stop jabbering, but please Review the more reviews the sooner the update!**

**koolkatkt123**


	3. Detentions, Pranks and Fights

I'm soooo sorry for the delayed update

**I'm soooo sorry for the delayed update! I also edited and changed some things around in chapters one and two to make them better, but anyway enough of my babbling. ENJOY : )**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Apparently, all the teachers of Hogwarts seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Slughorn and wanted to get as much information into the seventh years before they left, this resulted in mountains of homework for them.

"Done!" Said James after dropping his quill and reclining back in his chair at his desk in the heads common room.

"Be quiet! You may be finished but I still have DADA essay to finish before our meeting." Snapped Lily.

THUD! The chair was back on all fours almost causing James to fall to the floor.

"That's today, but I have detention with Slughorn today!"

"This is why you shouldn't be Head boy! You knew about this meeting since the train ride, and you go and get detention! You are head boy-"

"you should set an example, I know, Gosh Lily! You think I like detentions?"

"No, you like the attention you get from what you've done to get the detention." Spat Lily.

"Go ahead and now tell me all the names you have lined up to call me! Which will it be today? Pratt, toe rag, big headed, arse? Hmm? Which one?"

"Shut up Potter! Why don't you-"

Just then the portrait swung open cutting Lily off, who turned around to finish her essay, to reveal Sirius.

"You ready mate?" Said Sirius who then turned to Lily to say "Hello beautiful flower, why the sour face?"

"Don't call me that and why don't you ask Potter why I'm angry?"

"James, why is-"

"Shut it Padfoot, come on lets go so were not late for detention, Slughorn'll throw a fit."

* * *

After 3 hours of cleaning the remnants of a potion gone wrong, in the dungeons and a quick stop at the great hall, James was sore and couldn't wait to go to bed, not just because he was tried but also because he couldn't wait for morning to see the reactions of the Slytherins, especially Snape, for the surprise they had in store.

* * *

To be sure not to miss a thing James woke up especially early and rushed down to the great hall, smiling as he sat next to Sirius, glad to see that a good number of Slytherins were already seated, including Snape.

"Has anyone tried to get up yet?" asked James

"No" replied Sirius not taking his eyes off the Slytherin table.

"Good, hopefully a few more will sit down before they realize they can't get up. Where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Still sleeping."

"Did you tell them about the prank?"

"Yeah, but Remus was trying to finish an essay and Peter was still sleeping, but did you know there was a prefect meeting last night?"

"Yeah, but we had detention, remember?"

"Morning" said Docras as she plopped down next to James and began to pile food on her plate.

"Easy there porkchop, don't eat too much or I might have to find a new beater."

"Don't even start James, if only you knew the morning I've had"

Propping his chin up with is folded hands and batting his eyes Sirius stared at Docras and said "AWWW! Sweetheart, tell Sirius what's wrong!'

"Sirius Black! Stop being an arse!" she said as she reached over the table and smacked him over the head knocking his chin off his folded hands. "I've already had to deal with the stupid bimboos, this morning and I don't need you too."

"If you got up earlier, you could have probably just avoided them." Said Lily as she sat down next to Docras. "Where are Alice and Marlene?"

"Waiting for Frank, Alice didn't want to wait alone."

"Did you get the notes I left on your desk about last nights meeting, Potter?"

"Huh?" Said James whose eyes were glued to the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face.

"I said…" Lily stopped mid-sentence as she notice the commotion at the Slytherin table, about a dozen Slytherins seemed to be glued to their seats. "Potter!" growled Lily

"What?" replied James.

"What did you do to them?" snarled Lily.

"Lily, who's to say I did this?"

"Don't play games with me!"

Just at that moment Remus and Peter sat down next to Sirius.

"So, is this what your guys prank was?" said Remus pointing to the Slytherin table were now all the Slytherins were trying to get up, but appeared to be stuck to the seats.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU!" yelled a furious Lily "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP!" and with that she stormed off to try and reverse the damage done to the Slytherins.

"She really can't take a joke." Said Sirius.

"It appears I can't either Mr. Black" said Professor McGonagall "Which of you four were in on this one? And spare me the denial; I know it was some of you." Glared McGonagall.

"It was me." Said James

"And me too." Said Sirius "Pretty good prank though, huh Professor?"

"No, Mr. Black it was not, 20 points from Gryffindor, and detention, now get to class and behave yourself, especially you Mr. Potter!"

* * *

Arithmancy was continued by so few students it combimed all four houses from Gryffindor only Lily and Sirius, from Ravenclaw Kyle Thomas, Harold Hampton, and Jackson Fisher, from Hufflepuff Rachel Goodman and Slytherin Severus Snape and Marcus Mulciber.

"Sirius, why can't you behave yourself?" Lily asked Sirius as he sat next to her.

"Because what fun would that be, flower?"

Lily and Sirius had sat next to each other in Arithmancy since sixth year and weren't exactly what you would call friends but not acquiesces either, they were in between.

"Be serious, Sirius, no pun intended." Said Lily sternly.

"Awww, Lily come on it's my last chance to have fun before I enter the real world, and then have to act my age!"

"But must you do it at others expense!"

"Lily, it was a joke!"

"Against the Slytherins, which will only give them another reason to be nastier!"

"Because they were nasty first!" whined Sirius.

"Then be –"

"Good Morning! Please pass forward your homework, and take out a sheet of parchment to begin your notes." Said Professor Victor the young wizard, who taught Arithmancy.

* * *

"Urgh. We should've taken divination, it requires a lot less thinking."

"Yeah because it'll help us some much, I heard when Professor Peer retires Dumbledore might drop the subject."

"But Peer hardy gives homework, that's my kinda Professor!"

"Sirius you're so lazy-"

"and worthless, in fact he's almost as worthless as a mudblood like you Evans." Finished Regulus Black as he passed them in the hall.

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW YOU SCUMBAG!" roared Sirius as he pinned his brother against the cold stone wall.

"Never, you broke mum's heart and soiled our family name just so you could become friends with traitors and mudbloods and because of it you'll only die sooner, you abandoned us, worthless traitor!" snarled Regulus.

"Sirius, don't do anything rash, clam down….Please" whispered a requesting lily gently resting a hand on his shoulder, now noticing a crowd was beginning to form the three of them.

"You've got it all wrong little brother." Said a smirking Sirius as he harshly let go of him and taping him of the left cheek. "You're ignorant and one day you will see."

"CRIC-" Screeched Regulus

"PREGO! EXPELURMAS! LEVICORPUS!" lashed Sirius resulting in a stunned and confused Regulus being hung upside down.

"SIRIUS, stop put him down!"

"FOOL! What do you think you are doing trying to use that on me?" hurt evident in the elder Black's eyes, then whispering "I'm your brother."

"I don't have a brother."

"Sirius…" said Lily, as she gently pulling his arm "leave him, come on." Muttering the counter curse but pocketing the younger Blacks wand she led him to the grounds past the great halls where rumors began to fly.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! The more reviews the sooner the update :) oh yeah and the last two cahpters were short I'll try to make them longer, I just wanted to post something because it's been so long. AND...PLEASE REMEBER TO REVIEW :)

* * *


	4. Gossip isn't ever true

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter

**PLEASE READ! **I know my story is not the best, but I would **REALLY APPRICATE** some **REVIEWS**. I have come to the decision that if I don't get any** FEEDBACK** on the **NEXT CHAPTER I ADD** then I'm just going to **GIVE UP** on the story. I **DON'T CARE** if the reviews are **NEGATIVE **just **GIVE ME SOMETHING** so I know what to fix. I wanted to try and make this story at least 40,000 words and was going to end after James and Lily get together and it was to span the whole seventh year, but if I don't' any Reviews I'm done. **I SORRY ABOUT BEING RUDE AND COMPLAINING** but I feel like I'm wasting my time because no is even reading my story. **SO PLAESE REVIEW!!**

* * *

Sitting side by side near the lake in the shade of a beech tree were Lily and Sirius.

"Where you and Petunia ever friends? I remember Regulus and I being inseparable until I saw how prejudice my mum and dad were, I remember that too we where at Diagon Alley and they were going to get us ice cream and only Fortescuse's parlor was open but they wouldn't go their because he was muggle born and I thought it was so ridiculous, when I asked why they said it was because he was a mudblood but I didn't understand he sold ice cream and ice cream was ice cream, that's when I began to understand and Regulus thought I was being dumb I was nine at the time and from then on we just began to drift apart…"

"We were best friends, Petty and I, I thought she was amazing I wanted to be just like her, she was fun, pretty, and everyone loved her, but once I discovered I was a witch she became jealous and it hasn't been the same since. I miss her so much she got married this summer to an awful man, and she didn't even want me to come but mum and dad forced her to invite me."

"That's not right!"

"I know, I don't understand how she can act like this, she has to still love me, I'm her sister! Just like Regulus is your brother. I think that one day they will see and they will be there for us, we just have to give them time."

"The day that happens is the day Voldemort will say sorry to all the muggle borne" snorted Sirius.

"You're so pessimistic!"

"And you're so naive! Face the facts Lily! Petunia may accept you but I know Regulus won't ever accept me again… he's…he's not strong enough to get away from my family of fools, besides he a fool himself."

"Just don't give up hope, maybe one day…you can't go through your life thinking like that." Responded Lily giving him a hug and rubbing his back.

"It doesn't matter anyway I have James, Remus and Peter I couldn't ask for better friends, I would do anything for them, anything…"

"I know what you mean I would do the same for Marlene, Docras and Alice.

With that said they both sat quietly by the lake for the rest of lunch thinking and enjoying the peace and quiet dreading going to back into the loud hustle of the school.

* * *

"Where is he? Padfoot never misses a meal!" stressed James.

"Clam down maybe he had something to do before he gets busy this week." said a very ill looking Remus, the full moon would be in two nights.

"Still what can be more important than food to Sirius?"

"Girls?" suggested Peter

"What do you want?" asked Docras

"You're welcome to sit with us but we weren't talking about you, have you seen Sirius?" asked James his eyes not bothering to leave the entrance to the great hall.

"No but Lily is missing too she probably dragged him to the Library or something they have Arithmancy together!" laughed Docras. "You two really are inseparable gosh!"

"Maybe…" said James taking his eyes off the entrance and beginning to eat "that would make sense he's probably watching out for my future wife."

"James" said Marlene sternly "What did we talk about?"

"But she's not around! How can I embarrass someone when there not around?"

"Fine keep on embarrassing her!" said Marlene holding her hands up and continuing her lunch.

"Are you okay Remus? You look a really ill maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?" asked a concerned Alice.

"After classes I will, but I probably just a cold my immune system is weak." Smiled Remus then changing the subject "I saw Frank talking to you."

"Oh yes! He asked me to Hogsmeade!" blushed and excited Alice.

"Did you say yes?" asked James

"You dolt Potter! Of course she said yes look at her!" said an eye rolling Docras "You amaze me sometimes."

"You never know, and Quidditch tryouts are next week on Saturday were going to need a new beater and keeper, I was thinking of letting Sirius tryout for beater he needs a way to get his frustration out."

"That's a shame that we lost Smith and Johnson they had talent."

"But Johnson was weak on left sided saves."

"How can you say that we won the Quidditch cup last year?"

"Docras we won by 190 points that's too close!"

"You still had a good team James you can't complain it's hard to find talent I might tryout this year it's my last year and I figure what the heck, why not make the most of it?" said Frank as he sat down next to a blushing Alice.

"I don't care this is my last year and we will be ten times better."

"Um…. Alice I was wondering if you wanted to hangout before Hogsmeade? Like a walk around the lake or something?"

"Sure, that sounds great I have prefect duties on Mondays and Thursday but besides that I'm free whenever…"

"Don't forget this Saturday is Quidditch tryouts!" said James causing the group to snort at his second favorite obsession… Quidditch.

"James..." whined Marlene "your ruining their moment they don't care about bloody Quidditch!"

"Frank said he wanted to tryout and Alice needs to be there for moral support for Docras and possibly Frank!"

"It's alright, do you want to run with to the dorm with me though I need to get my book before class?" said Frank asking Alice.

"Alright."

"He's grown up over the summer and gotten way better looking this year" commented Marlene as the couple walked away.

"He's not my type." Replied Docras

"Me neither" laughed Remus

"I would hope not mate! Not another secret you're trying to keep from us?"

"Oh yes James, I WANT YOU! I pine for you." Said Remus sarcastically shaking his head.

"What is your type Docras, I'm curious?" asked James "Because whoever can handle you has to be crazy, you're more ridiculous than Lily can be at times!"

"Thanks James, no my type it would be strong, dark and handsome and not afraid of being different and would have to make me laugh, and since I haven't found him I'm not interested in anyone else, boys are a waste of time and a pain in the arse."

"Thank you Docras I'll remember that next time you need help in DADA" laughed Remus.

"I think you may be the exception to her theory Remus" laughed Marlene.

"Yes he is thank you Marlene."

"What about me?" asked James

"One word… Quidditch." Exclaimed Docras holding up one finger.

"Alright discussion ended before it gets out of control, and we need to go to Care of Magical Creatures, our last class the day!" exclaimed Remus

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Susanna Sanders a seventh year Gryffindor looking down the table at the Head Boy.

"No, he's not dumb I can't just walk up and tell him that, I have to wait for the right time, let him find out through the grape vine." Smiled Abigail DeCarlo, then taking a bit of her salad.

"Do you think it's true though?" asked Tiffany Wilson in disbelief "I don't think he would do that to his best friend, I mean look at how close they are…"

"You never know, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't saw it with my own eyes." Replied Abigail "Maybe he'll finally notice me now, I've always had a crush on him he really is sweet, plus he's rich and will soon be inheriting it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Tiffany

"Potter's parents aren't young their like sixty or seventy something they're really old, money isn't important to me but it's definitely is a bonus."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that Abby, that's a nasty thing to say." Frowned Tiffany

"What kind of person do you think I am? I didn't mean it that way."

"It doesn't matter; saying something like that will always come out wrong."

"Lay off her Tiff she's sorry end of story." Finalized Susanna.

* * *

"Where is Sirius?" asked James handing Lily a sandwich.

"Umm... Thank you …." Said a stunned Lily "what kind of jam is this?" asked Lily ignoring the previous question

"Strawberry, I know you hate grape, but where is he?"

"Oh ….umm…" stumbled a baffled Lily taking a bite, "We went to the Library then he said he had a stomach ache so I think he went to the dorm to rest, he'll be fine by the end of class, bye and thanks for the sandwich." Leaving James, Remus and Peter to be with Marlene, Alice, Frank and Docras.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Friday!" cheered Docras

"Two days of freedom!" replied Marlene "And a date with Kyle Harrison"

"He's from Hufflepuff, a sixth year right?" asked Lily

"Yup has the black hair and baby blues, he grew like a foot over the summer too. I had my eye on him last year, but he was way to short so I didn't make a move."

"Marlene, you dork it doesn't take much to be taller than you."

"Thanks Lily I can't help my height defect."

"You COULD wear high heels." Smirked Alice.

"THANK YOU ALICE!" responded Marlene loudly and slowly.

"YOU'RE WELCOME MARLENE." Replied Alice mimicking Marlene.

"Flaming Flamingos, Who came up with that password word?" asked Alice.

"Potter, I figured that he would be able to do that every month."

"He grew up over the summer too, now he looks like a man now instead of a boy." Said Marlene

"You keep saying that about everyone Marlene." Stated Docras.

"It doesn't matter anyway he may look like a man but he acts like a child."

"So are you saying you find James attractive Lily?"

"No, I never said that Docras, your putting words in my mouth."

"Well her and James are bound to get together sometime." Laughed Marlene

"What?! Why do you say that?" asked Lily leading the group up the stairs to her old dorm.

"Well in fourth year you went out with Sanders he was Head Boy last year, in fifth year you went out with the Johnson who was Head Boy and in sixth year you went out with Graves who will be Head Boy next year there's no doubt that kid is like a junior you." Answered Marlene.

"Yeah but your forgetting in between Sanders and Johnson there was Myers and he wasn't even a prefect." Said Alice.

"It doesn't matter me and Potter will never happen" said Lily throwing herself on to Marlene's bed "I can't believe they got rid of my bed."

"Yeah it was depressing coming in here to see it gone, our Lily has gone off to better things." Frowned Marlene.

"Where are the other three?" asked Lily

"Who knows, Abigail doesn't have a boyfriend which is a first for her, they are probably off hunting for the next victim."

"Really?" said an astounded lily.

"Apparently, she broke up with the Lockhart like a month ago."

"He's such a dumb bloke, she should have broke up with him ages ago she can do so much better, she really pretty and smart." Responded Lily.

"They went out for a while to like six months right?" Said Alice

"Something like that, he's really good looking to just no brains, so I have Harrison and Alice has Frank what about you two, have eyes on anyone?" questioned Marlene.

"Wait! Alice you and Frank!" exclaimed Lily "When were you going to tell me?"

"Well we spoke about it at lunch today and I kinda forgot to tell you sorry, but yes… he asked me to Hogsmeade and were going to hang out tomorrow maybe a walk around the lake or something, Oh and when is the first Hogsmeade visit?"

"I was going to make it the first week of October but I have to run it by Potter and then the Professors, You've had a crush on him for awhile too! I'm so happy for you!" Said Lily giving Alice a hug.

"Don't avoid the previous question Lily." Continued Marlene.

"What about Docras she is she's being so quiet over there."

"Huh?" looking up from her Quidditch magazine "you guys are talking girl sorry, but I find this so much more interesting."

"Docras you should've been a boy and speaking of boys do you have your eye on anyone this year?" asked Marlene.

"Ummm…No, they're all so lame here the only decent one I've ever met was Harris Williams but he graduated two years ago and was like a brother to me."

"Do you still talk to him?" asked Alice

"Yeah, occasionally we'll owl each other but he do you remember Grace Branson, they are engaged; the wedding is supposed to be in August."

"Maybe they break it off and he'll finally see you." Said Alice.

"You live in La La land I swear but I wouldn't want that he's really happy with her."

"Awwwww, our Docras is showing us she does have feeling!" smiled Lily

"Evans! I do have a heart deep down!" laughed Docras "but what about you?"

"No one."

"So you want to be single ALL year!" exclaimed Marlene

"No, if someone I find attractive asks then I give them a chance but I don't see anyone in particular, and anyways I've always had a boyfriend, beside I'm not you Marlene." Causing everyone to laugh.

"How many boyfriends have you had Marlene?" asked a curious Docras

"Does it matter?"

"YES!" the other three chorused at the same time causing them to burst into hysterics.

"Aright, Ummm Lanford, Hardin, Prewitt, Lockhart, Brown, Smith, Oats, McBride, Hanson, Mosley, Rush, Watson, Daniels and " counting them with her finger as she went get to the last one she whispered "Black"

"Did you just say Black, as in Sirius Black?" inquired Lily

"Yes but it was only for like two weeks and it didn't work out so…yeah."

"You never told us" accused Docras.

"Sorry, but I figured that it would make it even more awkward between the groups" stated Marlene glancing briefly at Lily before finishing "if I told you guys."

"It's alright just no more secrets." Said Alice

"So Lily what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Docras

"I was planning on…"

"STOP, no homework it's a Friday night we are not doing homework."

"When then what to you have in mind?"

"How about we take dessert up to your common room and my parents got me this thing called a something hoop it sticks to the wall and you try to get the ball through it its so cool good Quidditch practice and I have a new record the band is called AC/DC"

"Hi Lily it's weird not having you here anymore, how's Head Girl dorm? Asked Abigail as her, Tiffany and Susanna entered the dorm.

"It's really nice but I still miss sleeping here, Hi Tiffany, Hi Susanna."

"Hi" replied Susanna turning her back to talk to Abigail.

"Hi Lily, I haven't got a chance to ask how your summer was?"

"Good my sister got married the wedding was beautiful," continued Lily ignoring Docras's snort "besides that it was a quiet summer, what about you?"

"Good too my family and I went to the Caribbean it was lovely."

"That explains your great tan."

"Thank you."

"Cough, Cough" came from Abigail and Susanna side of the dorm

"Aright I'll talk to you later" laughed Lily "well I'm heading off to bed its getting late so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night" chorused all six girls.

Lily laughed at them at she walked down the stairs to the girls dormitory but the laugh didn't last long, for she recognized the loud voices of Potter and Black below, it was past eleven so the common room was empty the only Remus, James and Sirius were occupying it.

"James clam down think of what you're saying."

"Why would he clam down Remus, he always gets irrational on this subject."

"Well when somebody comes up to me and says something like that …"

"Well it wasn't what they think it was."

"Well the two of you are telling two different stories, didn't have any time to talk huh?" shouted James

"Are you kidding me? About ten people saw the fight between Regulus and I!"

"Really and who are these 'people' who saw this 'fight?'"

"I don't know I didn't stop and ask for their bloody names James!"

"Yeah that's what I thought! I can't believe you!"

"James come on think about what you're saying, Sirius doesn't even like her." Stressed Remus

"So when Robert Hanson, Madison Smith, Jessica Dwyer and Kathleen Bones all tell me the same thing that they saw you and Lily cuddling during lunch by then lake, but you and Lily tell me two different stories what am I supposed to believe?"

"This is stupid! I'm innocent I haven't done anything wrong and you're making such a big deal about a bloody girl who HATES YOU! SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GET OVER HER! IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Remus knew that was too far and tried to stop him before it was too late SMACK! James's fist collided with Sirius's cheek they all stood shocked, it never got this far ever.

"I already lost one brother to stupidity I didn't think I would have to lose another" stated a disappointed Sirius, Remus giving James one last look before following Sirius to the dorm, and James stormed out the portrait hole.

Lily felt awful walking back to the dorm she couldn't stop thinking how would she fix this. It was her fault; she thought Sirius wouldn't want everyone to know he was upset, she shouldn't have lied especially not to his friends they would probably know how to cheer him up. Now how was she going to tell James without him thinking that maybe Sirius told her to tell him, that all of this was a misunderstanding, and then there was the fact she also didn't want them to know she eavesdropping either.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **I know my story is not the best, but I would **REALLY APPRICATE** some **REVIEWS**. I have come to the decision that if I don't get any** FEEDBACK** on the **NEXT CHAPTER I ADD** then I'm just going to **GIVE UP** on the story. I **DON'T CARE** if the reviews are **NEGATIVE **just **GIVE ME SOMETHING** so I know what to fix. I wanted to try and make this story at least 40,000 words and was going to end after James and Lily get together and it was to span the whole seventh year, but if I don't' any Reviews I'm done. **I SORRY ABOUT BEING RUDE AND COMPLAINING** but I feel like I'm wasting my time because no is even reading my story. **SO PLAESE REVIEW!!**


End file.
